


A Nice Day In

by ctrlszn



Series: One-Shots [ Marvel ] [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sam Wilson being adorabe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26551156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctrlszn/pseuds/ctrlszn
Summary: Sam and the reader have a nice day in since their plans got canceled because of the weather.  Once they get comfy and start talking things get a little funny.
Relationships: Sam Wilson/Black!Reader, sam Wilson/ reader
Series: One-Shots [ Marvel ] [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930867
Kudos: 2





	A Nice Day In

Sam watched his girlfriend from the kitchen with a smile on his face. Just admiring how beautiful she is, even when she’s slightly agitated about their plans being canceled today because of the weather. A smile spread across his face as she laughed at something she was watching on her phone. His staring was interrupted by the teapot whistling catching his attention. He quickly made their cups of tea before bringing them to the living room.

“Here you go baby.” He handed her the drink placing a kiss on her forehead.

She gave him a small smile taking a sip of her drink before sitting it on the side table. He took his seat next to her, which then prompted her to sit her legs on his lap.  
“Since our plans got rained out, what are we going to do today?” She questioned.

“I don’t really know; I was hoping you would figure that out baby girl.”

YN let out an annoyed groan at her boyfriend’s lack of backup planning. She sat back for a moment trying to think of something they would be able to do for today, other than watch one of Sam’s favorite shows again. The couple ended up sitting around talking for a bit, just catching up on things that had happened in each other’s lives as of late. At the moment Sam was telling her about how he had felt the first time that they had met.

“I honestly didn’t think you had really noticed me.” YN admitted.

“Babe, stop playing? With how fine you are, you think I didn’t notice you? You have to be kidding me.” He exclaimed looking utterly surprised about her admission.

“Well, if that’s the case. What was the thing that really attracted you to me, and be honest?”

“You want me to be honest, are you sure?”

“Yes, nigga now tell me.” Sam looked her over for a moment before answering.

“The thing that attracted me to you when we first met, the nice version is your smile for sure. But if I’m being real, it was your ass-“ Sam was cut off by YN hitting him with a pillow over and over again.

Sam laughed the whole time while she continued to hit him, which caused her to laugh also. “YOU SAID TO BE HONEST STOP HITTING ME!”

“Okay and?” She questioned and continued to hit him with the pillow. He smirked, taking the pillow away from her, flipping them around to where YN was on her back.  
He began tickling her causing YN to laugh, to the point where she had tears in her eyes. “S-sam st-st-stop!!”

“I won't stop until you give me a kiss.” 

“Ok-okay! Okay I'll give you a kiss.” Sam stopped for a moment and YN reached up grasping the back of her neck pulling him in for a kiss. The couple’s lips moved in sync and all YN could think about was how lucky she is to have a boyfriend as amazing as Sam.


End file.
